Ice Fire Rage
by Beiriker
Summary: ShizuoxIzaya :: Drabble collection 30 Vicios :: Toda cosa se convierte en un placer cuando se hace a menudo, Izaya y Shizuo lo sabían muy bien.
1. Violeta

Con solo arreglarse los lentes todo el universo colorido de Ikebukuro se volvía monocromático: violeta, para ser más exactos. Solo así lograba calmarse un poco, hasta casi el punto de suspirar y sonreír.  
Excepto cuando sus ojos se encontraban directo con los de él, en donde el rojo se volvía magenta; y era entonces cuando su sangre empezaba a hervir. Cuando su corazón inexplicablemente empezaba a acelerarse y amenazaba con devorarle el resto del cuerpo.  
Era entonces cuando la ira se transformaba en tres simples e impronunciables silabas: "I-za-ya"

"Te quedan bien los lentes, ahora que me fijo" El pelinegro sonrío ampliamente, y hasta se dio el gusto de reírse en su rostro. Lo conocía muy bien, no lo soltaría.  
Shizuo no dejaría caer la gran máquina expendedora que traía sobre él por el simple hecho de estar tan cerca. Podía verse reflejado sobre los lentes del rubio.  
Los fuertes y firmes brazos se romperían primero, antes de la sola idea de dejar que la caja de metal achacara el cuerpo contra el piso.

El amargo aliento a cigarrillo se colaba dentro de su boca.  
Sus piernas temblaron y tan solo una día recorrió su mente.  
"También me quedan bien, ¿no?" se estaba pasando de la raya; arrebatándole los lentes violetas y luciéndolos como Shizuo lo haría "No tanto como tu camisa la mañana siguiente, ¿no?" le recordó al oído con una pequeña risa.  
Era el colmo.

Izaya se marcho riendo, aun con los lentes puestos.  
Seguro de que Shizuo los iría a reclamar aquella noche.


	2. Mañana

"Quédate"

Y tan extraño como había empezado todo así lo hizo. Olvido vestirse y ajustarse el abrigo negro al cuerpo.

Shizuo despertó a la mañana siguiente sorprendido de aun tenerlo a su lado.

Encendió un cigarrillo ahogado en desesperación y empezó a fumarlo.

Inhala, exhala.

Inhala, exhala.

Inhala -

La ultima bocanada de humo le hizo mirarlo más de cerca; grabar la placida expresión de Izaya mientras este dormía. ¿Por qué no podía ser así todo el tiempo? Sus delgados dedos lo tocaron hundiéndose temblorosos contra la mejilla. Resbalaron hasta el cuello donde aun se veían las marcas de su mano; rojas y moradas. Como si llevara un collar.

Acaricio cada una de las cicatrices hasta caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Deja de verme mientras duermo, es perturbador"

Izaya abrió pesadamente los ojos, con pupilas rojas molestas.

Shizuo río, torciendo la boca, escupiéndole el humo encima. Tomo la mano con la que Izaya lo había apartado y la atrajo hacía si mismo. Mirándola detenidamente, todavía tenia sangre bajo las uñas.

Beso la punta de sus dedos y extrañamente sonrío.

"Y, ¿Qué tal dormiste?"


	3. Salto

"Ven y atrape" le reto con una sonrisa.

Matarlo a golpes y llenarse las manos de su sangre, Shizuo iba a disfrutarlo.  
Rió con cada paso, apretando sus puños en excitación; La silueta de Izaya se veía aun más fina reflejada por la luna. Tan fácil de quebrar.  
La persecución de aquella noche había sido corta. Terminando por encerrarse en la azotea de un edificio.  
"Imbecil" había murmurado cerrando la única puerta de salida.

Sentía la respiración del otro pegar contra la suya, y ese aliento a sangre que se moría por probar. Izaya aprovecho esto para aferrarse de su cintura y enterrar el rostro contra el pecho. Sonriendo, sintió los fuertes brazos tensarse sobre él, las uñas clavándosele sobre el cuello y el gruñido, que parecía ser el único idioma que Shizuo entendía.  
"tonto~" le murmuro antes de rozar su boca y desaparecer.

En un instante Shizuo perdió su calor, helándosele la sangre al escuchar golpe contra el suelo.


	4. Recelo

**Recelo.**

_"Más peligroso que Izaya suelto en las calles, era Izaya con un encendedor."_

Lo veía a lo lejos discutir con el suyo: Insultarle con su grutal voz que lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo podía ser adicto si el otro no colaboraba?  
Arrojo su encendedor al suelo y se marchó de la escena con rabia como debía esperarse, mascando su cigarro ansioso.  
"Pst, ¿Fuego Shizu-chan?" le extendió la mano encendiendo la flama entre sus dedos "ne, si no respiras no se encenderá" le sonrió coqueto. Por su parte, Shizuo seguía un tanto incrédulo, tan estupefacto que el cigarro parecía resbalarse de su boca abierta: Era insensato.  
Era imposible.  
_Era Izaya._  
"¿Q-qué haces aquí?" balbuceo corto de cerebro, pretendiendo no haber estado impresionado de verlo "¿No deberías de estar en el hospital de todas maneras?" se cruzó de brazos en regaño, el cual escondió ajustándose los lentes y gruñendo por la jaqueca. Sí que necesitaba fumar.  
El pelinegro le ignoró retirando su mano y su ayuda.

Casi se rió. _Casi._  
La verdad era que le dolía sonreír, e incluso estar parado; había salido del hospital antes de tiempo (había escapado)  
"Pues… parece que no soy tan bueno en el parkour como dicen" rió por lo bajo "¿eh?" Volvió a ofrecerle fuego al idiota que tenía frente: Un rubio hueco que era incapaz de leerle, inclusive cuando era más que obvio.  
Ahora era _él_ el que estaba molesto, y hasta algo asqueado… Le arrebato el cigarro fumándolo ansioso, la boca le temblaba por lo amargo y tosía nervioso para no llorar.  
"Shizu idiota" musito.  
Se dio la vuelta y huyó a paso corto y adolorido. 


	5. Recelo II

Dudó a la primera, y lo confirmo por segunda vez cuando se dejo golpear por Izaya.  
Derribado, en el suelo, pensó en las posibilidades; en las mil y un excusas que el informante podría inventarse y ninguna le satisfacía. Ninguna era suficiente para él.

Estalló sin el mínimo aviso cuando el pelinegro empezó a reír en victoria "¡Oh! Shizu-chan perdió~" el pequeño cuerpo de Izaya fue impactado contra una pared, un par de costillas se rompieron cuando Shizuo lo presiono como muñeca de juguetería. "¿Dónde está?" gruño casi inentendible "¿D-ó-n-d-e e-s-t-a?" repitió pausadamente para así no tener que decirlo una vez más.  
"¿eh?"  
Pero Izaya parecía no entenderlo, que atípico de él.  
O quizás le faltaba el aire por un pulmón perforado.  
"El anillo" esta vez Shizuo apretó la palma derecha, a punto de quebrársela.  
Estaba tan molesto… más de lo normal. Podía decirlo por como respiraba furioso sobre su cuello, o la fuerza con la que lo sostenía, con intención de no soltarlo jamás "Tu anillo ¿Dónde está, Dónde está tu anillo?"

Izaya dirigió su frenética mirada a la mano casi blanca por la falta de circulación. La sangre que le hacía falta se agolpaba en sus ojos salían en forma de incoloras lagrimas y sudor frío.  
"Shizu-chan"  
"¡Nada de Shizu-chan maldita garrapata!" se escucho un hueso más crujir dentro de Izaya "dime donde está"

El informante se sentía desorientado, apenas podía respirar. Era incapaz de decirle al rubio que su querido anillo derecho se había quedado días atrás en el departamento de él, como excusa para poder regresar.  
-_Pero que celoso y olvidadizo Shizu-chan había resultado ser_-  
"¡Me lastimas Shizuo!"

N/A: Re-hice el prompt porque el anterior no me convenció mucho que digamos. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, y también lo mal que ha quedado este drabble, combato contra un bloqueo del mal. Gracias por leer.


	6. Llave

Jugó con la perilla murmurando por lo bajo, algún insulto se le debió haber escapado. Se miró los pies sin estar tan seguro... Pero Shizuo Heiwajima nunca se caracterizó por pensar.

Abrió el cerrojo con una calma tan imposible, que fue fácilmente estropeada al encontrar a Izaya en toalla; subiéndosele los colores a la cara.

La verdad es que no podía esperar menos de él

"Ah~ Shizu-chan" exclamo con un genuino asombro secándose el cabello "no pensé que ibas a venir"

El rubio desvió la mirada por instinto "no pensé que me ibas a dar la llave correcta" y sin esperar respuesta se auto invitó a pasar con una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza.


End file.
